


I Trust This Finds You Well

by Sparklefists



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Trustshipping - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefists/pseuds/Sparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a long-distance relationship, even part time, is difficult. Ishizu decides to dabble in an old-fashioned art to strengthen the connection between herself and Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isis's Missive

 

 

_My dear Seto,_

_I know, I could just email. And we speak on the phone every Sunday, and often more. But a physical connection is vital in a relationship, and – although I can practically hear you scoffing at my sentimentality from here – I believe paper and ink can be a substitute for fingers and lips, albeit a poor substitute indeed._

_It’s evening here. I regret you can’t come to Egypt more often; I would very much like to share evenings such as this one with you, when the sky goes on forever and the sand is an ocean of ruby. I know KaibaCorp doesn’t often allow for stretches of time away from Domino, and I truly enjoy that I’m the one who splits her time between my home and yours; I wouldn’t disturb our equilibrium. But on evenings like this I yearn to share my home with you, as you share yours with me._

_See? We never have time for such admissions in a phone call. Tender truths need silence to bloom in. When we’re apart, I can have silence or I can have connection, but sometimes the heart needs both in harmony; the silence of an easy companionship. The silence over the phone is too dead; uneasy._

_Perhaps I will be able to persuade you to come to visit in the spring, when Mokuba has his school break. It’s a good time to visit here, I hope you would both enjoy it. You can bring your work, as I’m sure you won’t relax without it, and you and I might read in silence together on the rooftop in the evening, and I will be very content._

_We can discuss it in December. I’m looking forward to being back in Domino for a stretch. You, of course, and Mokuba, and our mutual friends. You may feel free to interpret the “our” as denoting myself and Mokuba, if you wish, but I do hope you might tolerate at least some socialisation over Christmas and New Year…_

_A month in winter, a week – I hope – in spring, and then I will begin another six-month position as Cultural Ambassador in July. I could never sever ties with my heritage here, but look, Seto, you have me thinking of the future!_

_Give my love to Mokuba. I’ll most likely speak to you before this letter arrives but still, I make no apologies for my sentimentality._

_All my love,_

_~Isis~_

 

 


	2. Seto's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto responds to Isis's letter.

 

 

_**Isis,** _

_**I received your letter this morning. Your premise is entirely absurd.** _

_**Please find enclosed** _

  * _**flight itinerary**_
  * _**silk cravat**_



_**Yours,** _

_**Seto Kaiba.** _

 

 

 

_** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's necessary to read between the lines if you're in a relationship with Seto Kaiba. Luckily Isis is skilled at reading subtext and meaning. By which I mean, she speaks fluent asshole. 
> 
> ALSO, I spent WAY TOO LONG creating an accurate flight itinerary. I figure KaibaCorp would do well in Abu Dhabi so that's where I chose for their Middle Eastern hub. The flight times and airport codes are all accurate; I even chose an unused airport code for Domino.
> 
> And for the record, neither of them mentioned the letters in their weekly phone call, so Seto's letter is a surprise. And yes it is handwritten. The cravat smells of his cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several years post-canon, and a few years into their relationship.


End file.
